


Part of the Show

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Kink Meme/Blindfold Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Manhandling, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Jensen's seduced by a stripper at his buddy's bachelor party. Trouble is, he's been trying to hide the fact that he's gay from his friends, but there's no holding back now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=3719257#t3719257). Kinks include strippers, exhibitionism, dirty talk, size!kink, and manhandling. Or, all of the fun stuff! I love stripper!fic when it's upbeat and not angsty, so this was a perfect match for me. TOTAL happy ending all around :)
> 
> Originally posted 1.31.11

No one in their right mind would have done what Jensen did. No one with even the barest shred of common sense would have actually gotten out of their chair—drawn by large, capable hands and the devil's smile—without so much as a look back.

Jensen has obviously gone insane.

It's hard for him to care though when the lights are fucking with his eyes, creating halos in his vision. He's drunk past the point of introspection, where all he cares about is what he can feel. He barely remembers how it started—a direct look, an intentional touch, and the language of the guy's hips—but Jensen's pretty sure, given the cloud he's floating on, that it's not supposed to end.

Jensen's friends are cheering him on—one or two disbelieving gasps in the chorus—but the sound is secondary to the bass pumping through his veins from the living room stereo.

This guy had been hired to come and dance—to show a lot of skin and embarrass one of the grooms-to-be a little bit before the big day. Jensen had gone along with it because there was no harm in _looking_. There was no danger in just appreciating the show, right?

Wrong. The stripper who'd shown up at Todd's door was the hottest thing Jensen had ever seen, counting every porn and skin mag he'd ever flipped through. Looking wasn't going to cut it. Jensen had a need for skin-to-skin and mouth-to-mouth, and the sooner he got it, the better. 

The stripper's eyes were smoky and penetrative; Jensen could picture the man's lips sex-smeared and red, wrapped around various parts of Jensen's body. His legs were long and covered in tight denim, and they drew Jensen's eyes up to narrow hips where the waistband of the stripper's jeans slung low across his belly. Shadows from the dim light grew in the cut of the stripper's core muscles—dancing had clearly done great things for this man's body.

Jensen's glass was never empty as he tried to curb the want he felt, but as the room got hotter and Jensen's friends turned rowdier, the alcohol wasn't enough. Especially when, as Jensen held his unsteady breath, the stripper pulled off his jeans and swayed around in a tight, black thong.

That was when things really got messy.

Jensen was sitting next to Todd as the groom-to-be was treated to a decadent lap dance. No rules, no security—their stripper worked himself all over the bachelor but his eyes were focused on Jensen. And Jensen, too weak to resist, stared right back. He'd never done this, not where anyone could see and find out he was gay. The stripper was some kind of dangerous siren sent to lure Jensen out of the closet in full view of his friends, and the problem was Jensen was no longer sure he wanted to hide. Not if it meant losing the chance to get the stripper's huge hands all over him.

He'd taken another drink and before he could swallow, the stripper was on _his_ lap, Todd drunkenly whooping next to him.

"Get off me," Jensen had slurred, hands useless against the stripper's weight.

The man had only smiled, whispering, "The show's not over yet." He'd twisted, writhed, and displayed himself in so many lewd positions that Jensen ran out of room in his mind to remember them, sure he'd be getting off to the memories over and over in the months to come. Shamelessly spreading his legs, teasing with shadows and wanton moves. Then, he'd said, "Feel free to scream my name."

"I don't know it."

"Jared," the stripper whispered, teeth leaving their mark on Jensen's jaw. "Don't forget it."

 _Jared_. Jensen was pretty sure the name was already written into his DNA, the way his body just moved with Jared's. Jensen put up no resistance when Jared started removing his clothes, totally forgetting about the rest of his friends watching. Feeling small, totally dominated, Jensen was at the mercy of Jared's hands, pinned to the chair until he'd been bared from the waist up, his belt whipped out of its loops with a crack.

And then the pressure was gone and Jensen woke up to an even greater lust. Jared was standing in front of him, hip cocked and dick hard, offering Jensen his hand.

"I think you and I could put on a _real_ show."

That was the moment Jensen had lost his fucking mind, and now Jared's got a tight hold on him.

In the center of the room, surrounded by drunk friends and nearly the entire intoxicated wedding party, Jensen is spun around and pulled against Jared's hips. Immediately they begin to grind together—Jensen's brain floating in a very happy place despite displaying his once-hidden sexuality for all to see. But no one is frowning or looking the least bit angry, so Jensen lets it ride.

Jared's hands claw at his zipper and, just for a second, Jensen thinks about stopping. A dozen pairs of eyes are watching him lose his senses, but it only makes this hotter. Jensen's amped up, practically melting, and draped in Jared's arms. But Jared's hand shoves deeper, going right for Jensen's dick and the noise is deafening. Whoops and cat-calls as Jensen's pants hit the floor, and he's bumping back into Jared's groin wearing nothing but his boxers already stretched to accommodate Jared's thick wrist.

"You feel so damn good." Jared doesn't even bother to whisper. "Just tell me you wanna be fucked..."

"Say yes, Jen!" Someone yells.

"Yeah, Jensen! Do it!"

There are slurred shouts coming from every direction and Jared's voice low and filthy in Jensen's ear.

"Jensen, huh? I like that," Jared says. "You wanna get fucked, Jen? Right in front of everyone? Let them all see how much you want it."

Jensen imagines that it's pretty damn obvious how much he wants it. His ass is humping Jared's dick, nothing but a scrap of nylon hiding what promises to be a mouthful.

"I wanna see it," Jensen slurs, falling to his knees on the plush carpet. That pathetic scrap of fabric disappears with a swift tug, and Jared's hard, hot dick pushes against Jensen's cheek.

Jensen worships it with an enthusiasm he's never shown: rubbing and nuzzling, sucking it into his throat and nearly choking himself. He's just _there_ for Jared to fuck into, and Jensen loves the sound of Jared's cut-off breaths, the way his own chest is tight, and the feel of the spit running down his chin.

"Yeah," Jared hisses, pistoning his hips. "Just like that."

"Just fuck him already." That sounds like Todd's wasted voice, a lot closer than Jensen expects. "Someone grab a condom!"

Jensen's hauled off his knees a little too easily—if he's ever sober again, he wants to see all the positions someone as strong as Jared could contort him into—and Jared's tongue is there to lap up the wetness around Jensen's lips. It can't be called kissing: there's too much tongue, not enough coordination. Jensen's mouth is mauled, taken, and his boxers are stripped off.

One of Jared's hands is pawing Jensen's hip; the fingers of the other are pushing their way to Jensen's ass. So, Jensen knows that the hand that grazes between his shoulder blades belongs to someone else. Before he can break away from Jared's mouth, Jensen sees something dark flare in Jared's eyes. 

"You wanna watch, then _watch_ ," Jared threatens the person over Jensen's shoulder. The hand is slapped away. "Don't even think about touching him."

This is more than just getting fucked in front of people, Jensen's sloppy brain tells him. This is being _possessed_ by a complete stranger, and he never wants to belong to anyone else.

"Sit," Jared orders someone back, never loosening his grip. Jensen curls into his hold and lays his wet lips over Jared's chest and shoulders. "Watch all you want, but no one touches Jensen."

Jensen shivers and hopes Jared's too revved up to notice. 

Details go soft and fuzzy, sensations and sounds bleeding together. Fingers in his mouth, dripping and messy. Same fingers in his ass, pulling and stretching before they begin to slide easily. Cold lube is added to the mix from somewhere, Jensen doesn't care. 

He's up on his toes, legs open just enough to let Jared's fingers in. Wanting so much more and so much deeper, Jensen slings one leg over Jared's hip, impressed when Jared takes his weight as if it's nothing.

"So damn eager, Jensen." Jared's voice is lower now, much softer than the moans coming out of Jensen's mouth. "I'm gonna fuck you real soon, don't worry."

Jensen hisses at the added pressure of a third finger. The level of noise in the room has gone down enough for Jensen to hear all of Jared's little murmurs and dirty promises. Jared's face is so close; he swings Jensen's arms around his neck and tells him to hang on.

Jensen feels Jared's hands work the condom on; Jared's dick is so big that the latex must just be stretched to its limits. Exactly the way Jensen wants it, because he needs to feel everything.

Jared's eyes—set in a face that could convince anyone to lie down and spread for him—come back to Jensen's, and there are two strong hands on Jensen's ass. They're still on their feet, Jared making no move to push Jensen onto his knees or move him towards the couch.

"You'd better hold on," Jared warns.

Jensen tenses just before his world gets rocked.

"Holy shit," Jensen moans as Jared pulls him off his feet, cradling Jensen's ass. He's practically dead weight—too shocked to react—as Jared adjusts so his dick's riding the crease of Jensen's ass, sliding in with a single thrust.

"That's what you needed," Jared groans as Jensen tightens around him, neck snapped back. "Fuck you so deep, it's all you're ever gonna want."

All Jensen can do is moan and hang off Jared's neck; he's never been fucked anywhere close to as thoroughly as this. Jensen can only manage the barest bounce in his hips since Jared's controlling him, his grip strong and capable as he raises and lowers Jensen's ass in the rhythm he wants.

It's too difficult to concentrate on everything: Jensen's friends, Jared's voice, or the pounding he can feel all the way up into his throat. He blocks out the yelling from the wedding party and lets Jared's voice take over, surrendering completely to the unbelievable fucking he's getting.

It's a surprise when Jensen's back hits something soft: the couch, not another person. For one heart-stopping moment, Jared pulls out of Jensen as his legs are rearranged, hooked in Jared's elbows. Then Jared's driving forward again, punching the breath out of Jensen's lungs and panting.

"Jensen—so fucking good, come on," Jared growls, using one hand to stroke Jensen off.

So hot he's burning up, Jensen bucks into the touch, finding Jared's eyes through his liquored haze. Intensity, lust, and an animalistic craving are all he sees. That look, and Jared's tight fist, makes him clench up and scream out, but Jared's hand becomes a vise, not letting him come.

"Just a little longer," Jared pants. "I never wanna stop fucking you. Gonna let me do this anytime I want, Jen? Gonna just get on your knees for me whenever I see you? Tell me you will—tell me you want it so bad."

Jensen moans over and over, voice too broken to get anything coherent across. It's good enough for Jared; he pounds into Jensen relentlessly and releases his hold on Jensen's dick. His orgasm explodes out of him, another burst with every heartbeat. Jared falls on top of him, hips coming to a dead stop with his cock full up inside Jensen. He can't feel Jared coming—Jensen's got to save something for next time—but Jared's hands squeeze into Jensen's skin with every pulse.

Spent, Jared slides out of him and falls back onto the floor, tugging Jensen down with him. The room spins; Jensen closes his eyes and just ignores the feeling of reality crashing back to him.

When Jensen opens his eyes a few minutes later, the room's empty and he can hear voices coming from outside the patio doors. He's left in a sweaty heap on the floor with just Jared, dollar bills crunching under their backs.

"Where'd ev'rybody go?"

Jared looks over. "Told 'em all to get out when you really started moaning, before we got to the couch. I don't actually like to share."

"I never would have guessed," Jensen yawns, wondering where to look. He senses a strange kind of intimacy building between him and Jared, like they're on the edge of the next step, but he doesn't even know the guy's last name.

Whatever, Jensen thinks. He's already made one huge leap tonight. What's one more step?

"You're a little bit crazy," Jared says, a slow drawl replacing the lust. "Most guys would have never—man, that was amazing." He grins at Jensen. "I like that about you."

"I'm usually not like this."

No one comes back to bother them, the party raging loud and unstoppable outside. Jensen's too wrung out to even think about moving, but Jared rolls against his side, hands marking out his territory. Possession in every little touch. Jensen's convinced he's been fucked to death and made it to heaven.

"So it's just for me, then?" Jared laughs. "Even better."

 

FIN. omg I love porn!


End file.
